


Post-Hangover

by kissinggfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And a wtnv character, Rating May Change, Swearing, drunk, i wrote this at 2am, mature content???, no game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissinggfish/pseuds/kissinggfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets drunk and wakes up on Dave's couch, shirtless and wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post. I'll edit and tell you what it said in the morning. I wrote/posted this at 2am on a Monday morning.
> 
> edit: here is the tumblr post  
> i really want an “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au

Fuck. Last night was intense. You wake up, hand pressed against your aching head. 

"Who the fuck are you?" An unfamiliar voice blasted into your ears along with a flash of light. "And why the fuck are you on my couch?" 

You turn your head to see a blonde boy with a sword. A sword??? It takes you a minute to register that he is not your friend. This isn't the right apartment. A quick survey of the room can tell an interesting story. 

There was a broken window next to the door, a bit of blood on the floor (and on your arm, so it was most likely your blood), two cat milling about and a sword display overhead a large tv. This was not the apartment you were looking for.

"I'm gonna give you one minute to answer my questions. Otherwise I'll start swinging." The stranger growls at you. He mean business. 

"Okay..." Your mouth was awfully dry and words tasted weird. "I'm John..... I didn't mean to... I was drunk..." That's about all you managed. You also have no explanation as to why you were shirtless, but you were. So was the blonde boy. Actually he was in just some patterned boxers. That was to be expected. It's his own damn apartment 

"Okay John," the boy sneers. "Why my apartment. Where the fuck do you live?" He put his sword down. There wasn't much threat in a hungover person without his shirt. 

"Listen sir. My friend lives somewhere here. I must have gotten the wrong apartment. I'm sorry. I'll be out of your hair soon." You mumbled, starting to get up. 

"The name's Dave. I'll make you breakfast or something before you leave. Ya don't look too good man." Dave walks out of your view and you don't really bother following him. 

One of the cats was sniffing your jeans curiously. You reach a hand down to scratch him behind the ear. It had a collar that read 'Khoshekh' so you assumed that was his name. Khoshekh was all black and his fur was silly between your fingers. The second cat you saw earlier has vanished from the living room. You stay where you are, finding it a tad rude to wander through a stranger's apartment after breaking in and the owner being nice enough to offer breakfast. 

Speaking of, Dave returns to the living room with a shirt on his chest and in his hands. "Here. It'll probably fit. I don't know where yours went." Dave say down next to you with a first aid kit. Oh right. You cut your arm breaking in. He dabbed a cotton swab on to top of a brown bottle. He also warned of a slight sting right before he pressed it gently to your wound. 

Fuuuuuck! Slight sting your ass! That hurt. You only wince though. The liquid is cold and evaporating quickly on your skin, creating a strange sensation. Dave brings out butterfly bandages and tapes the cut shit then covers that with gauze. Damn. He must be a nurse or some shit. You smile meekly and thank him for helping you out. 

"No problem dude. So, why were you out drinking yourself stupid?" Dave cleans up the supplies he brought out and motioned you to follow him into the kitchen. You do so and start to try piecing back the story. 

"Well... I'm pretty sure i got in a huge fight with my best friend, and then my uh.. My girlfriend broke up with me....." That part was crystal clear to you. "After that, I'm assuming I went out to get drunk and cry on someone's shoulder. Then I prolly took a taxi here to mend things with my friend and I ended up here. I don't remember what happened to my shirt. Or my left shoe...." It is now that you're discovering that. 

"Oh, your missing shoe is in the ceiling fan." Dave points above the two of you and sure enough, a black converse shoe is swinging by the laces. You'll get it down later. 

"But uh... Yeah. I was black out drunk. Sorry." You mutter and card a band through your unruly hair. "And again, thanks for helping me and not calling the cops." 

Dave shrugged and opened the fridge. He blocked a sword (what the fuck is a sword doing in the fridge????) and took out a carton of eggs. "Scrambled or easy?" The boy holds up the carton. 

"Scrambled please." You take a seat on a convenient chair and watch him go about the task of making eggs. It was interesting. Dave also makes a pot of hot coffee, which holy shit smells so good. 

In ten minutes, both of you are sitting down to a hearty eggs&toast with coffee breakfast. "What happened with the girlfriend?" Dave asks, taking a bite of his eggs. The weird kid seasoned his eggs with Tabasco sauce and salt. Gross!

"Well, we met in high school. She was kind of a bully to others. I really liked her though. We started dating senior year and my friend, the one I was originally here to see, kept telling me she was a controlling bitch." These eggs are so well made, you note. "I just thought she was jealous because she wanted to date me or something cause she used to like me but that's another story..." Why were you telling this to a stranger? "So we graduated and moved in together and all that jazz. It was pretty great. We would have hit four years in a couple weeks. But Vriska, the exgirlfriend, was being more and more controlling. She wouldn't let me see my friends unless she was with me and she didn't like it when I took overtime at the lab or went out drinking with my coworkers. Or any of that stuff. The last straw was when she sold my dad's old piano. It was in the family forever and Vriska just sells it. I tell Roxy about it and she tells me to dump Vriska and get my piano back from the dude she sold it to. We fought over whether or not it was a big enough deal break up over and I yelled at her a lot. She is probably pissed at me. And then I confronted Vriska about it and we broke up and then all the drinking and stuff happened..." You take a second bite of eggs and chew methodically while you watch Dave process the information. 

"You were right to break it off, she sounds like a bitch. But Roxy had no business in your business." He takes a huge bite of toast and eggs. Dave chews it while continuing to give you advice. "However, she had your happiness in mind. You're prolly felling guilty, which is why you drank so much. Go talk to Roxy and apologise for being a dick—you probably were one. But after eating, capiche?" 

You agree with Dave, eating as quickly as you can.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue the story I promise. 
> 
> Please alert me of any spelling/grammar errors. It's early and I'm on an iPhone. Thank you<3


End file.
